Damian-Manny Relationship
The relationship between Damian Hayes and Manny Santos is known as Mamian (Ma'nny/Da'mian). Relationship History Overview The two met in the sixth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation at a peace meeting formed to try and stop the Degrassi v.s. Lakehurst rivalry. They connected at a party held for Liberty Van Zandt, and formed a short-lived relationship. Almost before it started, their relationship ended due to strain put on it by their schools' rivalry, and Manny believed they had "fizzled out." In the second semester of their senior year, they tried to work it out again, but their relationship ended again permanently after only 45 minutes, making it the shortest relationship ever in Degrassi history. Season 6 In [[Rock This Town|'Rock This Town']], Manny and Liberty notice Damian at a meeting that is trying to create peace between the Degrassi and Lakehurst rivalry. Manny invites him to Liberty's party that night, trying to set Damian up with Liberty, though he becomes interested in Manny instead. Damian and Liberty have nothing in common, and Damian leaves to find Manny. He finds her inside of Jack Simpson's room, as she is hiding valuables, so that the people attending the party won't break them. They talk about how crazy the party is, and Manny questions how things went with Liberty. Damian said they didn't connect, saying you can't fake attraction, you just feel it. He leans in to kiss Manny, but she stops him, as they don't know each other. Damian leads her out of the room and onto the dance floor, where Manny grinds on him and kisses him. She quickly comes to her senses and runs away, claiming she needs water. He later goes with Manny and the others to the hospital where J.T. Yorke is being treated. In If You Leave, when Manny can't hang out with Emma because she is meeting someone, Emma assumes it is Damian. After school, Damian and Manny have plans to go to the mall, and she calls him cute, as she watches him talk to a friend across the parking lot. They go on a date to the mall, and Manny buys a pair of pajamas, jokingly telling Damian that he won't see her in them anytime soon. She tells him she has to leave because she had plans with Emma, but he convinces her to stay and hang with him that night. The next day, Emma confronts Manny about why she blew her off, and Manny apologizes, saying she really likes Damian. She wants Emma to be friends with Damian, so she agrees to hang out at The Dot with Manny and him. Later, at The Dot, Manny introduces Damian to Sean, as he already knows Emma. Sean asks him how things are at Lakehurst, and is surprised when Damian says they are fine since a Lakehurst student had just killed J.T.. Damian calls his death tragic and apologizes for his school, but Mia Jones overhears him lying and confronts him about knowing Drake Lempkey, J.T.'s murderer. Sean asks Manny who she is loyal to: J.T or Damian. Damian is uncomfortable and tries to leave, but Emma asks Manny for help dealing with Sean. Emma tells her she is sleeping with the enemy, which angers Manny to the point where she says, "I'm so glad I moved home, because now I don't have to see your mean, judgmental, stuck up, little face anymore." She and Damian leave together. Later, at the cheerleading competition, Damian attends and watches Manny's performance with the Spirit Squad. After the competition is over and the fight began, Manny called out Damian's name while he was fighting Sean. Their relationship ended after the protest, though Manny did not state this until the seventh season. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Manny and Damian are both late to Media Immersions class. While Emma is trying to talk to Manny about merging Lakehurst and Degrassi teams, Manny is too busy staring at Damian to pay attention. Emma asks how Manny's relationship with Damian was going, and Manny said it "fizzled out" after the protest. Damian catches Manny staring at him, and waves to her, causing her to smile. After class, Damian catches up with Manny in the hallway, and she comments, "Damian, the guy who let a tiny cheerleading protest wreck a relationship last semester." Manny calls him out about flirting with her in class, and she suggests that they get back together, which he agrees to, beginning their second relationship. Later, on the Grapvevine website, a picture of Manny and Damian made the front page for the "faces of school unity." Damian isn't happy about the picture because he was the one to propose that Lakehurst stay separate from Degrassi. Manny questions why he would do that because the rivalry would only get worse. Damian believes that Lakehurst needs its own identity, and tells her she doesn't understand politics. Manny, who believes the schools should merge, breaks up with him, calling him a "condescending ass." Damian tries to cover himself, saying that that came out wrong, but his claim falls on deaf ears. The next day, he rushes after her, calling her name, and she sarcastically says she doesn't understand. He apologizes, and Manny tells him that they won't work out, saying if she can't support his campaign then she can't support him. They realize they set one of the shortest relationships, and he jokingly asks if it is because he is black. Holly J. Sinclair and Anya MacPherson overhear their conversation, and take it seriously, spreading rumors around that Manny is a racist. Manny has Damian prove that she isn't one, and says they broke up because she believes in unity, instead of keeping the polls separate. The next day, the school votes to unify Lakehurst and Degrassi clubs, and Manny tells Damian that he wasn't totally wrong: some things are better left apart, like him and her. He jokingly calls her sexist, but she covers his mouth with her hand. He asks if she doesn't want to go out on one more date, and when she nods her head yes, he asks if Emma is single. As Manny walks away, he smirks. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Rock This Town (611) **Broke Up: If You Leave (613) ***Reason: Manny believed that the relationship "fizzled out." *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Love is a Battlefield (703) **Broke Up: Love is a Battlefield (703) ***Reason: They took opposing sides on the Lakehurst and Degrassi sports teams merging proposition. Gallery xb1k96811-1.jpg 675634.PNG 75678.jpg 7868.jpg Mannydamien.png normal_deg7030367.png.jpg normal_deg7030387.png.jpg 45432.png 4334.png 54343454.png Mandam.jpg Dam2.jpg Man.jpg Peter Darcy Manny Damien.jpg 1786785.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions